Maybe
by DustNight25832
Summary: ONE SHOT! Draco tells Hermione that he is in love with her. She laughes and breaks Draco's newly warmed heart. Will Draco and Hermione find a way to each other or will Hermione not give him a second glance? READ AND REVIEW!


**A/N: I hope you like this. It's just a one shot. Short and sweet! Please Review when you're done reading!**

**Love you!**

**

* * *

**

_**Maybe**_

__

**_

* * *

_**

She laughed.

When I told her that I loved her…she laughed.

And because she laughed, her friends laughed. I bet the entire Gryffindor common room is in hysterics right now because I, Draco Malfoy, told Hermione Granger that I am in love with her. I am so stupid. I just waltzed right up to her in the Great Hall, asked her for a quick word, and when she wouldn't budge, I just blurted it out. Those three little words that mean so much in this world:

"I love you."

And she laughed, can you believe it? In a way, I can. In a way, I can't. I mean what did I expect her to do? Stand up and declare her love for me? Not with her friends right there…or ever for that matter, because how could she, a Gryffindor, Mud Blood, love me, a Slytherin, Pureblood? But does blood really matter when you're in love? I don't think it does. Obviously it does to her, because she laughed, or maybe she was just surprised.

I feel hurt…empty…something…I'm not really sure, there are so many feelings running through me right now.

I still don't see what was so funny about me telling her that I love her. It's true…it's not like I'm lying. Maybe she thought I was, lying I mean. True, I haven't treated her and her friends the best, but for the last year I've stopped, really I have. I stopped for her. There were so many times that I would have loved to sneer and say some witty little comment about the state of the Weasel's clothes, or Potty's scar, but I stopped myself. I have been a 'good boy', and its hard work, I might add.

* * *

I'm sitting on top of the Astronomy tower now. It's cold. A snow storm is coming, I can smell it. The Golden Trio is making their way down to that oaf, Hagrid's, hut. They're laughing and having a splendid time. The time shared only by the closest of friends. Me, I have no real friends, just people who stand next to me because I'm 'rich and powerful'. Their laughter rings in my ears. They're probably still laughing about me. I hope she's not laughing; it's hard to tell from way, up here.

Great, the Weasel has spotted me, and has pointed me out to Potter and Hermione. They look up at me, Potter smiling and laughing once again. My eyes lock with Hermione's, but I slowly look away. I can't stand to look into her eyes, so different from mine. Hers: deep, brown orbs that show how much knowledge she holds, and how care-free she is. Mine: icy blue that seem to shut out the world. But alas, she is not laughing. This I notice before looking away.

****

**_

* * *

_**

They have gone now, into Hagrid's hut. It's getting colder. My body is numb, either from the cold, or from the heartache. I'm not really sure, maybe it's both. It's dark now. I can see her silhouette illuminated in the light from the hut. She's scolding Weasley; I can see her poking her finger into his chest. He's laughing and so is Potter. She stands up now, reaching for her cloak, but Weasley is too quick and he puts it on her. I feel anger flow through my body. It should be me doing that for her, not the Weasel! I'm suddenly aware of how cold I'm getting. I decide its time to go back into the castle.

* * *

My heart is broken. How can I make her see that I'm not the cowardly, evil, daddy's boy anymore? How can I make her see that I'm in love with her, that I, Draco Malfoy, am now a cowardly, emotion feeling person. I don't know. For a year I've wanted to tell her, and yet I finally do, and she laughs. I don't understand it. My reputation is now caput. No one will want to hang around me anymore. A Malfoy doesn't get laughed at, and they especially don't fall in love. I need her. I need her to tell me it's going to be ok. I need her to tell me…she loves me…

**_

* * *

_**

I can't believe I'm standing here, behind this suit of armor, just waiting…hoping…to get a glimpse of her before she enters the Gryffindor Common Room. When have I ever done something as low as this? Never? But I was never in love before…

I hear a whispered word; the portrait of the Fat Lady opens, and shuts almost immediately. They were under Potter's Invisibility Cloak. Terrific, I don't get to see her tonight. I'll just go back to my dorm…alone…and unloved…I've never felt either of these emotions before.

* * *

I'm lying here on my bed, still dressed, thinking about her. When am I not thinking about her? She'll never give me a chance. She has Potter, the hero, and Weasley, the boy from the huge, literally, loving family. What would make her want me, Malfoy, from the evil, Dark Arts involved, unloving family?

I don't want to fall asleep. If I do, I will only dream of Hermione. When don't I dream about her? I even daydream about her. About her kissing me, saying that she loves me too, and that she's sorry she laughed at me. But, alas, these are only dreams, dreams that I will carry here inside of me every day of my life. They will never leave me because they are the only things that let me have Hermione with me. Sometimes I look forward to dreaming of her. I love waking up from a dream of her holding me, kissing me, loving me…until I realize that I am alone in my bed, and that she will never love me…

* * *

**__**

Its morning now and I'm lying here reveling in the dream I had last night. We were lying together under the stars on a white-sand beach. It was gorgeous. We were barely touching, just at our hips, and she had one foot lazily overtop of my right ankle. She turned to me, her eyes glittering in the moonlight. I looked back at her with a questioning gaze. She smiled and said, "Draco…I think I'm in love with you…but I can't tell you. My friends wouldn't understand…heck, even I don't understand it really." With that she rolled back over onto her back and resumed looking at the stars.

I think it was a look into Hermione's mind. I think she dreamt the same thing, because as I passed her in the Great Hall she smiled at me in a knowing way, as if she knew I saw what she saw, and knew what she knew. That she thinks she is in love with me. Maybe I do have a chance with her after all. Not today, not tomorrow, but maybe, someday, I will be with her. And I won't let the chance pass me by.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it I hope you did! Please don't be angry about me not updating my other fics…I'm working on it. I just am always so busy! I will update soon though I promise!**

**Toodly Pip!**

**TiNk**


End file.
